the arrogant prince
by Taekookfantasy
Summary: an arranged marriage doesn't always have to be boring. You've got Gray and Juvia to prove you that. ONE SHOT/AU/LEMON


**Tags: Gruvia, AU, princess x prince, arranged marriage, LEMON**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own the chrarachters of this story. All belong to its rightful owner.**

It has already been one year since Juvia Loxar from Aquariandra married to the arrogant prince from the Icelands.

It was a marriage arranged by their father for so complicated political reasons and as a good princess, Juvia accepted her fate thinking that it wouldn't be so bad.

Well she was ABSOLUTELY wrong, the so-called kind prince turned out to be an arrogant prince. Too full of himself would be an understatement.

Juvia stood up and left the warm and inviting bed behind when she looked outside through the balcony. Even though she had married the prince, never had they slept together in a room.

There was snow that covered the trees and bushes, banks and chairs that decorated the tremendous garden of the palace they were staying at.

A knock on the door shook her thoughts away and she turned around to see a maid enter her room. She left some clothes on her bed and left immediately after bowing out of 'respect'.

After changing her clothes the Princess made her way to the dinner hall were she, unfortunately, came across Gray. He wasn't usually around during breakfast, dinner and such.

"Gray-sama, what a pleasure seeing you here. " she lied expertly.

His fingers touch her cheek slightly as his lips came closer to her ear and carefully he whispered," we both know that's not true. "

" You know me all too well. " she said not moving an inch.

He took a step back and took her hand," well, let's go my darling, you must be hungry." he said leading her to the table.

She didn't say anything, too careful she took her seat and observed him keenly. "Gray-sama," she began, suspecting him of anything, "why are you being so nice towards me?"

" Because you're my wife. " he said as if it was the most obvious thing. Juvia just shrugged and started with her breakfast ignoring the fact that his gaze was boring in to her.

After the breakfast she stood up to take her leave." I'll see you later, Gray-sama. " before she could proceed he took her hand and looked at her intently before grinning. Juvia's heart started to accelerate as she witnessed a phenomenon, the arrogant prince was grinning like a child.

" Let's play in the snow. " he said running outside still holding tight onto her hand.

" Gray-sama? " He let go of her and let himself fall on the snow," y-your shirt. "

He looked at himself and realized his shirts disappearance but couldn't care less as he took some snow and threw it at the stunned princess.

" It's a snowball fight! " he yelled excited.

" G-Gray-sama!? What the? You're not a child anymore! " Juvia yelled, annoyed by the snowflakes that were stuck in her dress." Juvia won't play. " she said loosing her composure thus speaking in third person.

" Hohooo, is it because you know you won't be able to win against me?" he said provoking her.

"Gray-sama, you can't call it winning or loosing if it's Juvia who's gonna beat you anyway. " Juvia said dropping to her knees and before she could even make a snowball she felt one on her chest. Yet again snow entered her corset and a chill went through her.

" Hahahahahahhaha, beat me? " Gray said enjoying his wife's expressions as the cold envelopes her.

A snowball hit him in the face before he could even react," Wha!? "

" Gray-sama should keep his head in the game otherwise he'll end up soaked. " Juvia said grinning widely. It had been some while since she had this much fun.

" Hehe" Gray accepted her challenge and in a blink of an eye, snowballs were flying randomly in the sky. Laughter could be heard and the enjoyment had taken all kinds of shapes as the two played.

"I told you, I would be the one winning. " Gray said closing in on Juvia while she took steps back looking for snow in her reach.

" Don't think Juvia will-aah! " she yelled when she expected to hit the ground after a miss step. But it never came as arms encircled around her waist. She looked up to see onyx eyes boring into her blue ones.

" Juvia" he whispered seductively, her heart taking an out-of-control rhythm.

Another step taken and they both lay in the snow with Gray on top of her. "Gray-sama..."

His head rested in the crook of her neck, his lips leaving kisses on her collarbone which was exposed by him. His arms still around her waist, his legs entangled with hers. The cold kisses he left as he traced his lips to her pink ones.

"Gray-sama" Juvia whispered, her heart thumping out of control, almost exploding of excitement.

"Juvia, " he whispered " Juvia, " again " Juvia," and again until his lips finally touched hers.

The kiss was rough and dominant as he himself. His personality displayed itself in the addictive kiss Juvia was receiving. But it didn't stop there. His knee, which was now right between her legs sought access for her private womanhood.

She was unable to feel the cold anymore as she lay there almost burning up. Gray abruptly stopped the kiss and looked her in the eyes once again.

"You're so warm. " he said before continuing with kissing her fiercely.

Her face heated up and her heart pumped faster. She did not know what was happening to Gray but at the moment she didn't mind because for the first time he wasn't being an arrogant bastard like usual, but actual passionate and sweet. She didn't mind giving her body to him as long as he acted like this, caring and loving.

She held his cold cheeks between her hands and forced him to look at her. She looked at him seductively, "shall we take this activity up to Gray-sama's room?", she suggested.

His cheeks became all shades of red when he heard her and a smirk replaced his astonished lips, "are you sure you could handle me.", he said whispering into her ear.

She started loving his voice that sent shivers down her spine. His touch that was gradually moving up and down her curved body.

"Juvia is sure. " she said breathless before pressing her lips on his'. The kiss continued for a while before Gray stood up and took her bridal style.

" Well, what are we waiting for? " the Prince charming asked.

" For Gray-sama to take Juvia up to his room " the Princess whispered encircling her arms around his neck and licking his earlobe carefully.

He carefully laid her on the bed, not letting go of her now swollen lips. His hands roaming over her body carelessly as a moan erupted from her.

"Gray-sama. " she breathed out when he left her lips to leave cold kisses on her neck.

Through the touching and kissing, she yet had to feel any kind of warmth from him. His face, his well toned chest, his muscular arms even though very alluring still very cold.

" Gray-sama, could you open this? " she asked sitting up and turning her back towards him so he could open her dress.

His fingers carefully loosened the thread and his lips kissed her back that was now exposed. Again a cold kiss sent shivers down her spine. She breathed out a moan as his hands were going down further. His cold hands against her warm skin oddly felt right.

He turned her around and kissed her fiercely, his hands roaming on her bare thighs. "Juvia, you really are warm." he whispered leaving kisses in the valley between her well shaped breasts.

She captured lock of his hair and pulled slightly back so she could meet his lust filled gaze from beneath. "And, Gray-sama is really cold." she breathed out.

A smirk displayed on his face as he came up to kiss her softly, "Maybe you should warm me up."

He pushed his chest against her enormous ones before biting her neck and leaving love bites on her silky skin.

Realizing she was the only nude one, and even more surprised that Gray had still his pants on, she carefully took it off for him exposing a HUGE bulge in his underwear what made her blush crimson.

"Heh, like what you see? " gray said playfully with a strand of her blue hair in his hand, his gaze never leaving her.

" Juvia can't say, Juvia has to see the context yet. " she said, getting some confidence from an unknown source.

He laughed before holding her cheek in his cold palm and kissing her hungrily. Too much time was lost with the undressing and teasing.

He pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her his kisses fiercely left marks on her neck, her hands resting in his hair. Teasingly, he pulled her underwear with his teeth not breaking eye contact with her, while she lied there embarrassed by his closeness.

A lick was given to the pink bud that was hidden beneath. Juvia being very sensitive yelled in excitement. He continued with his 'meal', not listening to her pleading cries for more. He took his time with her, ignoring his aching shaft that begged for attention.

"Gray-sama, please~" Juvia cried in delight, "I need you, inside."

"What do we say if we ask for a favor? " The Arrogant prince asked, leaving her womanhood and kissing a path towards her face.

" P-please? " she asked insecure.

He kissed her," good girl", he started grinding against her and a low groan erupted from him while Juvia gripped his shoulders and moaned loudly.

Tired of waiting Juvia took control and pushed gray on his back. Straddling him, she grinded against his member almost feeling his pulse. She left the hot spot and lowered her hands, mak8ngvhim anticipate for what was coming next.

Slowly removing his underwear she started licking his member, hoping for him to lose control. Her tongue slid very slowly up and down his shaft, on the vein popped in the back. Kissing his tip and giving him a light squeeze below. Taking him all in at once, she managed to make him moan.

"Juvia-" he breathed out, trying a different angle in her throat. She bobbed him like this a few times sending him close to euphoria but stopped right away to prevent him from ejaculating.

"Juvia cannot let Gray-sama cum yet. " she commented, positioning herself right above his member.

The tip of it slightly brushed at her entrance before it slowly entered her. Gray being very impatient, bucked his hip and broke right through her hymen. A small cry escaped through her lips as she fell on his chest and did not dare to move as the pain was paralyzing.

He brought his hands on her head and softly patted her before kissing her softly. "Tell me when the pain disappears."

She hold tight onto him and gave her hips a roll only to feel thousands of ecstatic nerves shot up her being. A moan escaped from her red swollen lips as she repeated the movements. Gray, seeing this as an opportunity, rolled her on her back and was now back on top.

He groaned at her tightness as he moved back and forward enjoying of every movement. "Juvia- you're so... tight." he breathed out as his movements grew rapid.

"Haaaaah~" was all what the blue Haired princess could respond with as she was filled to the brim.

Before long, their movements synchronised, their breath mingling and the _warmth_ that radiated from their bodies.

"Juvia... I'm almost-" Gray said as he was close to his peak, his breathing came ragged as he moved patchy.

Juvia took hold of his shoulders, leaving nail marks as she reached her peak a loud moan leaving her lips as she yelled for the prince's name.

When her walls tightened, his own being had found the ecstasy he was looking for. He groaned loudly before falling right on top of her with a thud.

He didn't move an inch, afraid that the warmth he was feeling now could disappear in a blink. His hands encircling her waist his head snuggling on her shoulder as he tried to even his breath. "Why haven't we done this earlier?" he asked once he caught his breath.

She tenderly patted him on the head, "because Gray-sama can be very arrogant sometimes."

" Heh-" he kissed her neck once again, following by her jawline, her cheek and eventually her lips. "Are you up to a second round?"

She blushed furiously, but a smile decorated her face. "But Gray-sama needs to let Juvia be on top this time." she said in her usual sultry voice.

 **... END**

 **some people anticipated this, so I made it. I hope you'll enjoy it. I am still new at writing lemon so this might turn out to be crap but I'll gladly accept all kinds of criteria =)**


End file.
